


All the little things

by Buggaboo321



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggaboo321/pseuds/Buggaboo321
Summary: Basically a cute (Person A and Person B)  short story scenario that I thought would be cute to write.





	All the little things

Grif was seated at the table in his favorite orange hoodie enjoying a lazy saturday with every breakfast food he could bother to cook that morning. Nothing about today was anything special, it was pretty unassuming. Which is why when Simmons, his long time best friend and lover only in recent months, came shuffling around the corner staring at a sizable amount of index cards gripped tightly in his hands. Grif took notice. 

"Wuzzat?" He slurred out around a mouthful of delicious second breakfast. 

For the brief moment that Simmons looked up it shifted between two expressions, one of utter annoyance at his 'disturbing table manners' often accomidate with a lecture about the correct mannerisms to have, followed by Grif eating with his mouth open. However this time, none of that happened and Simmons switched into slightly annoyed but mostly embarrassed mode. 

Simmons muttered something about the timing being horrible, and Grif chose not to persue the comment has he became preoccupied with digging something out from between his back teeth with his tongue. 

"Grif, could you please not do that while I'm trying to tell you something important, your going to make me sound like a mad man" Simmons complained, reclaiming his attention. 

Grif swallowed hard "Fine, what is it?"

Simmons cleared his throat and looked down at the cards giving Grif an immideate mental picture of a kid asking his crush out in the most awkward and nervous way possible. 

 

Simmons took a shaky breath. 

'No, fuckin way' Grif thought with a sense of alarm. 

"I-If a star fell from the sky every time I thought about you I'd-" Simmons let go of the cards with one hand and moved to run it through his firey red hair but lost his grip and dropped the cards scattering them to the floor "--fuck! I- um" Simmons dropped to his knees even more flushed trying to gather them up and find the one he'd been reading. 

"Are these all pick up lines?" Grif asked reeling with amusement has he kneeled to collect a few himself. 

"N-No, just a few, the first one was just a pick up line to say how... Wonderful you are but i-... forgot it" 

Grif did not believe it possible for Simmons to turn even reader than his hair but he'd managed it. Grif turned his attention to the cards in his hands. Each dated with a little description at the bottom, the date didn't mean much but..  
[I hadn't been eating well the past week, I guess Grif noticed because he wouldn't let me leave the table until I cleared my plate, then craziest of all, he gave me a snack cake. I think my heart melted to the floor. He never shares his snacks, I guess we're best friends now, at least unofficially.] 

The next one was dated but it meant nothing  
[Grif and I watched battle star galatica again, if he wasn't here to commentate and make me laugh at what I love, I think I'd go mad, or die of boredom] 

Another  
[My favorite thing about the canyon is the sunrise and the sunset, and having Grif there even if we say nothing at all] 

More  
[I think, we've invented our own language via arguments, Sarge often labels it pillow talk] 

Last one  
[Its just Sarge, Lopez, Grif and myself in the canyon. Grif is a bit of a douche, who's lazy and does fuck all to help, I don't see us getting along to well in the future, but I guess he's the closest I have to a friend right now] 

Grif stares down at the thick pile before him then back to Simmons currently trying to collect the pile. 

"Simmons, I don't know how you find new ways to make me want to fuck you on the spot but, don't ever stop doing it"

"I- um, " he nervously shuffled through the pile "I don't have a card for that"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I just wrote this because, well, I read something that got to me. It was a brief memory about how this teacher did an experiment with his students dividing the class in half. One half he called Quantity and the other Quality. So he told them that each group had a different goal. Quality had to make a perfect thing (let's say a short story because its relatable). Quantity had to make has many short stories has they could and both were given a time frame.   
> Well, turns out Quantity made a whole lot of shit. Some semi good shit, some shit that was bad with some good parts here and there so they completed it.   
> Quality not so much they had become so bogged down by the idea of perfection that it kept them from completing the project.   
> So yeah, I've been living in fear of failure and I'm sure lots of others are too. But I think I rather have a giant pile of manure with some plants in it, than nothing at all.   
> If this helped even one person, then its worth it. If one person read and enjoyed this or was inspired to write there own version than it was worth it.   
> Plus, I was tired of not seeing new Grimmons content. I have an addiction. XDDD


End file.
